Left Alone
by Katten
Summary: TalaxKai Yaoi AU, Not a deathfic! A story about regret and love, I think you will like it! ¤COMPLETED¤
1. Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Really! I promise!

Warning: Angst

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
_**Left Alone  
**__A letter_

I miss you so much... It's autumn now and It's been a year sins last time we talked to each other... I still don't understand... What did I do to make you leave me like that? I wish you would tell me... Even thought I don't know what I did wrong... I am truly sorry, I miss you so much. Why can't you come back to me? We could start all over again, if you want to?

Right now I'm sitting by our big window, watching the yellow leaves fall from the big tree outside... You know, I'm still thinking of this window as ours... The memory of sitting here together are still so fresh... Do you remember the time after that snowball-fight we had, that time when you made us hot chocolate? It was snowing outside... And when you complained that it was so cold in here? We took a blanket from the closet and just sat in the window, watching the snow sail down from the darkened sky... But I guess they are just what they are... Memories from a happier time.

That day when you told me you were leaving, I said it didn't matter, you weren't even around... After you left me I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I cried every night when I found your bedside empty... Sometimes when I wake up, before I open my eyes, I say to myself that you are just downstairs, making tea or something. But every time when I am about to kiss you god-morning, you are gone again and I can't found you anywhere... It's hurting more everyday.

You remember Angel? The kitten you got for me the weeks before you left... She died two days later... She got hit by a car... It's so quiet here, and I'm so alone... But I'm happy for you, I'm happy because you now are happy... But I can't help missing you. I just hope that you have found a better life... My 'better life' is just now a memory. A memory I'll never forget. But you maybe want me to forget? So you can forget..?

It took a while to get your address, I'm not keeping it, so you don't have to worry... I will forget you, just not now.

I've been sitting here all day, thinking of you. Did you found another to love? I hope so... I can't find another... I closed the door the day you left. My heart is only for you... But I don't think you want it back... It's broken...

I just wrote this to you to say that I'm slowly fading away from the world... And when I'm gone, I will forget you... I promise.

When I am dead and gone to hell, I don't deserve to go to heaven, not after making you angry... I will watch you fly to the light sky and I will smile, smile because you will live in a place where everyone is loved... I don't have anyone waiting for me in heaven... Not anymore...

I love you Tala, and I hope you live a happy life now, you deserve it.

It's a big world now without you, but I will forget, for you... I love you... Good bye... Forever...

_Kai  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ _

Just tell me if you want me to continue...

Ja ne...


	2. Love

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Chapter 2

Left Alone

¤¤¤¤¤:¤¤¤¤¤

Tala read the letter again, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, _Oh Kai… What have I done?_ He clutched the paper and slammed his other hand down on his desk. _If I only knew…_

Within 3 seconds he had a paper and pen in front of him, on his desk.

The red-head sat down in the chair and started to write…

_Kai, I still love you... More then my own life, I could sacrifice everything just to make you happy. But after the harsh words, I thought you didn't love me any more… But I still do! I still do… Would you let me back if I come back to you, to our life, start over like you wrote? I would really like to… And I haven't found anyone new to love, there was only you, you forever. And I'm sorry for choosing such a job, I know now that I don't really need it. I will come back to you, I promise. There are just a couple of things I need to fix first, but after that we can be together, forever!_

_Don't kill yourself, not after letting me see again. See you, us, what we can be again. Wait for me, I will come back, just wait a week, then-then we can be together… Please?_

_Lets forget about the past, there is only now and the future, there is no living in the past. Not anymore. Stay alive Kai, for me… Please…_

_Don't loose your hope, I will come back… _

_Tala_

_Ai shiteru Kai, forever_

He tucked the letter in and posted it, no time for waiting anymore.

He turned and stared out from the high building. The sun was slowly fading, _just like you…_ he thought.

His eyes watered over, but this time he let them fall freely, even if someone might see him. He didn't care anymore. He would quit tomorrow, he would go back to Kai…

"Sir?" A low whisper, _Riku…_ His secretary. He turned his face from the huge window and took a deep breath.

"I'm-I'm quitting tomorrow, I have enough money to last at least until my grandchildren dies. And I don't really need this job anymore… I was wondering… Would you like to take over the company?"

The girl gasped. "You can't be-"

"Serious? Yes, I am serious." He turned to stare right at her, and that was the she saw the tears.

"W-what happened Sir? I don't understand why..?" She trailed off.

"Would you like to take over the company?" He asked again.

"I will… but-" She cut herself off. "-Only if you tell me the real reason…"

Tala smiled, Riku was really smart, but with the big glasses and the braids, she looked more like a schoolgirl.

"Yes," He stated calmly. "I'll tell you…" He said softly. "A little over a year ago, I was madly in love, I still am, but after building this company, the time I promised my love to have, went to the company. We argued, he didn't have a job. His grandfathers' money helped him. But I didn't want him to pay things for me, I wanted to be the strong one and help him. So I slowly drowned in my own work. And he became more alone.

Then one day we had a really nasty fight," He chuckled. "It ended with me leaving and him staying… I miss him, but after hearing his words, I simply thought that he just hated me. If I could've come back sooner…" He trailed off. "He's killing himself slowly, inside…" With that he walked out, "Take care of the company for me!" He shouted from the hall.

Riku stared after him, _what a hard life he must've lived here…_ A single tear fell from her brown eye.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala ran to his car, not wanting to wait anymore, screw the letter if he was there before it!

He didn't care for the speed limits, nor the cop who tried to stop him. He guessed he just got tired of chasing him. The cop soon turned and went to another direction. Tala sighed. Maybe that was just a wee bit close...?

After driving for a couple of hours, the mansion, or maybe castle would more describe it, came into his vision. His heart raced. All the memory came crashing down on him.

_Almost there… _

He did a trained U-turn before shutting the motor down…

This was it…

He jumped out from the car and ran up to the door. He was just about to grab it, when someone opened it from the inside.

Kai stood there, tears spilled from his eyes, but he was smiling.

That was enough for Tala. He took the smaller boy in his arm and hugged him hard, never wanting to let go…

"I love you Tala…"

"I love you too Kai. There is no living in the past anymore, only now and the future…"

And neither of them did, ever again.

_Owari_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Aww, wasn't that just too cute?


End file.
